Blade Driver
by CG-3m1y4
Summary: Just a hectic life of former Homuraba Gakuen student(s) around the world full of robots and bullets. AU.
1. A New Path

Early Author's Notes:

Okay, to be honest this is just my ideas on what Shirou and his Homurabara gang would do if they're appeared in FMP-verse. And I should warn you all who decided to peek, that this story is basically only compilation of SHORT omakes which might or might not be related to each other (timelines be damned). This also serves as a challenge for those who dare to write a serious Fate/FMP cross series.

Do note that this story happened in the course of Fate/Extra alternate universe (AU), which also merged with Full Metal Panic at the same time. Where Shirou and co. was not really the same individual as Shirou and co. we knew in Fate/stay night, and worked as a group of mercenary after their school graduation. Where Rin was actually a blonde, Shinji wasn't really a dick as we always know, Issei taking the role of a leader, Ayako actually became a quite feminine sniper; all those jazz.

Any questions, critics or even praises and flames as well as ideas that want to be discussed with me, or even just a random banter, either hit a review button or send me a PM; I'll try to answer them in the way I can. Grammars and such are obviously not my strong points literature-wise (and I'm pretty lazy to get a Beta) so please forgive my selfishness. Don't expect this omake compilation (or any of my stories, to be exact) to update in a short time or even a regular basis; I always got my ideas after a LONG thinking and research, not to mention writing isn't exactly my kind of thing (I'm a rather fast reader, but fast writer... pfft).

Anyway, I hope everyone can enjoy. Thanks for reading.

Oh right, I forgot something. Disclaimer... disclaimer...

Both **Fate/Extra** and **Full Metal Panic!** belong to **TYPE-MOON** and **Shouji Gatou** respectively. Obviously none of the characters featured in this fiction are mine, this is pure fanwork.

Chapter's Song: Mika Kobayashi - REMIND YOU (Mobile Suit Gundam UC Insert Song)

* * *

I couldn't sleep last night.

After preparing all my things, I leave my room and wait at the promised place.

I wonder if this is what it's like when you get a new bike or a new car fo your own... Well, Kiritsugu once bought me and Fuji-nee a pair of bicycles (No.1 & No.2) from his travels but that's beside the point. And more often than not, Fuji-nee used the No.1 to race around in the past while I'm stuck with the lousy mom's bike which is No.2. Ahh...

"Are you ready Emiya-san?" Tessa, or Teletha Testarossa, the girl which I met before spoke.

"I'm ready" Then the front door locks opens, and we get inside.

We're currently onboard the Tuatha de Danaan's AS Hangar.

The mechanics are busy prepping off some AS I didn't know about. Well, it's kinda understandable since I volunteered to MITHRIL around... a week ago, maybe?. And at the meantime I always transferred on the field helped with various jobs such as infiltrations, bodyguard and the like. Shady jobs like that, I even wonder why MITHRIL even take cover of UN Peacekeeping Forces despite having no relation to UN Military at all. But I never questioned that. Right now I'll do what it takes to save more people in my sight, and the job MITHRIL offered is the best I can get because I will constantly go to the conflict zones directly. Which means that I could freely do what I can to stop the endless bloodshed everywhere.

I looked back at Tessa. Now she's staring at the trailer on the far side. Huh? That trailer... it's covered up by a huge sheet... but that is an AS, right?

"Oh, it's already arrived. Let's move closer." She led me to the source.

...

We're now standing in the front of this big trailer.

Tessa now give the sign to mechanics around the trailer, and the sheets being taken off, revealing a jet black AS.

"This is..."

"As you can see it, Emiya-san. This is the M9D Falke, the prototype predecessor of ARX-7 Arbalest."

"...Amazing."

Even 'amazing' is an understatement for. This machine, for the better word of it, simply excellent. The figure is like Arbalest, but there's some subtle differences. Besides the upper arms and thighs having more volume, the shape of the head was fairly different. It was completely black from the top of its head to the tips of its toes, except for a faint orange light from the sensors on its head.

Then I realized something. "Wait, Testarossa-san. You said that this is a M9, so it's similiar to Mao and Weber's Gernsback?"

"Yes, they're both manufactured from GeoTron Dortmund. But unlike Gernsback which is E-Series, this one is a D-Series. Other than a small surplus in payload, there really isn't much different from a regular E-type." She said as she opened the manual book.

"I see" I said, inspecting the AS closer. It does resemble a devil, or more like a crow with those jet black colors that often used on stealth fighter planes. Well, black colors offer many strategical advantages in a mission, though I bet it's more of a decoration since all the 3rd Generation ASes already used ECS. As I traced the unit trying to analyze its structure Tessa then explained all she knew about 'Falke'.

"Actually, there are only two units of this model. One was still in possession of First Lieutenant Belfangan Clouseau which is still on Canada Base. This is the second unit that we currently experimented to attach with the our current Black Technology once again, after seeing the ARX-7 performance earlier."

"Black Technology... so it would be equipped with the Lambda Driver?" The silver-haired girl nodded.

The mysterious Lambda Driver... even I recognized it as a device out of this world. It is comparable to Mystic Code in my world, it even augments the AS to do something beyond logically possible, as proven by the red 'Venom' AS and Sagara's Arbalest. Blocking 120mm bullets at the point-blank range is just ridiculous, thankfully Arbalest had the same device so it could negate the barrier 'Venom' radiated and destroyed it.

Eh, _again_? "Then there was a plan to be equip this robot with the Driver before?"

"Right, but the developer committed suicide before completion, and that project was halted."

... Makes sense. The stress from developing units like this must be huge, add the strain of attaching a Black Technology to regular AS and I bet they're going insane.

"...so there really is only one Arbalest in MITHRIL, huh?" I tried to confirm my data.

"Yes." The silver-haired girl quickly replied.

Even I know that mass-producing Arbalest would simply use too many resources that could go elsewhere. I couldn't hope to ride that after Sagara successfully customized the AI to be his. Not to mention his piloting skills are beyond exceptional. If even 2nd Lt. Melissa Mao couldn't take any chances to pilot the silver Slave, so did I.

"Okay then, so where's my supposed AS?" I look around, but there's nothing resembling AS other than the black frame and the two Gernsback. I expect it to be M6 Bushnell or maybe Rk-92 Savage, the same unit I just stolen at the Korean Incident.

Looking at my confused expression. Tessa just laughed cutely.

"The machine is already in front of you."

"...eh?"

"You heard me right Emiya-san. That machine, it's yours"

I didn't show any other expressions aside of shock. _Is she serious? I will be taking this guy with me?_"

"B-but a unit with Black Technology, isn't it a bit too-"

"Look, Shirou," she said slowly and softly, her grey eyes looking deep inside of me, "I know you've always worked hard to protect me and everyone else you care about, and I know how sad you are when you know that there's nothing you can do to help someone, but don't you think I'd feel the same way whenever you risk your life for me?" Her words pierced my mind.

She would know the people who maintained M9D wouldn't be happy with a complete rookie (because I didn't attend the military schools) piloting their machine. But strangely, now the look of everyone in this large room suddenly full of happy and confidence including the mechanics. It looks like they had given their trust in me. The gazes no longer looked upon me with pity, instead their expressions filled with joy as I had passed my trials and gained a new brother-in-arms.

They believe in me, they entrusted me with all of their lives. It made me realize a thing I never know before.

_A hero didn't need to be alone._

_..._

I'm staring at the black giant for quite a while, barely reminiscing about my past, before someone patted on my shoulders. I instantly turned my body and after recognizing in front of me, briefly salutes. "Sir! Ma'am!"

Lieutenant Commander Andrey Kalinin, Commander Richard Mardukas, and Captain Teletha Testarossa stand in straight line at front. In their sides are Captain Gail McAllen, Second Lieutenant Melissa Mao and even Sergeant Kurz Weber, along with other officers that I never seen before. But I don't see Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, he should be back in Japan to protect Chidori.

"Then, let us begin" Kalinin stated. I straighten up at the attention and meet all the crews face-to-face.

"Shirou Emiya. As of now, you are part of MITHRIL." Mardukas started. "You will now serve to preserve balance of the world, protect the common good and give your life every day for your comrades. Are you ready for such a commitment?" The ceremony and granger of his voice added to the atmosphere. I feel like the hero that had just returned from training and was ready to begin his adventure.

"Sir! Yes sir!" I said loudly. Both . Kalinin and Cdr, Mardukas faces turned with a fatherly smile and nodded towards Tessa. Tessa's trying to hide her joy and excitement, but I still notice it.

"Ensign Emiya, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard. May you serve us well." Tessa said, now a look of proud could be seen in her face. I nod and give a salute once more. All MITHRIL crews now break from their position, run up to my side and overwhelmed me with congratulations and pats on the back, including Mao and Weber.

I'm glad. The first step has been taken, and I'll get more chance to save all people in my sight. The ideal has taken shape, even if just a little bit. It's still a long way to go, but at the end of this journey, surely...

Look at me Kiritsugu. Someday, I'll make your dream come true.


	2. The Man With Golden Sword

Chapter's Song: L'Arc-en-ciel - DAYBREAK'S BELL (Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Opening)

* * *

He walked along the railing of the bridge, not looking down; he knows from prior experience to never look down. The bungee cord is tucked securely in his coat pocket. He also knows to not get himself tangled in his coat, which could lead to strangulation, and nobody likes that. He fastens the bungee cord around his ankles once he gets to the center of the railing. "I hate this kind of job," he mumbles to himself in the thin autumn air. It always seemed to be autumn or winter, winter mostly, in Soviet. "Why can't Shinji create a better way to fall?" And with that thought, he jumps. He starts his descent with a swan dive, and then after a few feet, spreads his arms and legs out like a parachute. This is to prevent a severe case of whiplash that could snap the spinal cord and break the neck in two. The cord pulls him straight after another couple of yards or so, and he reaches into his coat pocket carefully and pulls out his personal gun, a 9mm Beretta, modified to shoot bullets in rapid burst. He aims it carefully before putting two holes in the large, steel building below him. He fires rapidly at the two holes, creating more holes to accompany them. As he slows to a momentary stop above the building, he puts as many fingers in the holes as he can, while doing so, stretching his feet out to points, slipping through the knot, letting him land with a bump on the steel roof of the large, armored building. "Great," he mumbles to himself again, clutching his carrier. "Another three point landing."

His name is Emiya. 'Shirou' to his friends and 'Mr. Emiya' to his enemies, and 'Shirou Emiya' to everyone else. Also known as 'Magus Killer', 'damn terrorist', 'a man with loose string on his head' 'brickhead', etcetc. His code name is 01. His choice of cars is a Mazda RX-7 and his favorite hobby is cooking and housekeeping, weirdly enough, unlike those other gentlemen he fits more of a househusband. He hates it whenever someone steals that hobby, and will try to fiercely protect his kitchen skills. He works for a secret organization called AVALON, under a man codenamed I. He has no family, his real parents killed in a fire incident; which led him being adopted by the man who taught him his ideals. He goes through partners like some walk through halls. He is trained in many martial arts (especially swordfighting) and is familiar with all types of weaponry and transportation. He is a polite on the outside yet snarky on the inside, by nature, and a smooth cat by definition. Well, he's also had severe cases of playboy tendencies, though he doesn't want to admit it. He likes all types of girls, enough that he often does blind dates with random girls; but actually he only have one particular type in mind. He wears a black trench coat behind a deep gray sweater wherever he goes, unless the calling prefers differently. Usually he also carried a Remington 700 sniper rifle coupled with long red scarf on the neck, courtesy of his late 'sister', though for mobility reason he didn't bring it now. He is the top agent in the whole organization, his skill only matched by his debonair and suave (though he doesn't realize it yet). He is the unknown hero of countless countries, and millions of people, and not to mention this story.

Shirou Emiya walked carefully across the roof of the arms dealership, his feet barely touching the ground. One hand clutched his 9mm and the other was busy reloading it. The old, empty clip fell out of the holster and hit the roof with a small clank that no one inside heard. He shoved a new clip in, which he grabbed from his coat pocket, which contained two more clips, with a silent clink which still no one inside heard. He stopped at a metal grating and looked in. Below was a bathroom, where a rather chubby soldier was busy taking a crap. "Ugh," Shirou whispered. "Smells like a slaughtered cow in there."

The fat man stood up, grabbing a handful of toilet paper from the rack. As the man was busy polishing the inside of his ass, Shirou silently pulled up the grate. Suddenly the man bolted around at the sound of an explosion that took off the toilet seat. Suddenly smoke erupted from the toilet, and the man had hardly enough time to cough before blacking out and falling, head first, into the toilet, giving himself a face wash in his own feces. "Really sorry about that," Shirou mumbled. "Certainly no way to go."

Shirou left the man there, washing his face in toilet water, and silently creaked the door open. The coast was clear. He sneaked out and tiptoed down the hall. He could hear voices from the next room, and figured it was probably another briefing meeting about security. What he didn't hear were footsteps creeping up behind him. He caught on when a gun-barrel was pressed against his head.

"Ten, seven, nine, four, one," a woman's voice, definitely Japanese but with a bit accent of German, ordered.

"Only the Japanese know how to have fun," Shirou replied, turning around.

"You're late 01, and it's supposed to be Americans know how to have fun," the woman said, finally releasing the gun from his head and facing him properly.

"Maybe for you."

Her name was Rin Tohsaka, agent 02, also working for the AVALON, and Emiya's current, longest going partner. Her long, brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in thick strands, two blue ribbons tied in each side forming two tails. Her outfit is the usual red shirt with a small, white cross mark on the chest area, coupled with black miniskirts. She also had no family; her father a 'Magus' in a secret war, a tragedy in the deciding battle; her mother became crazy and died not long after, which pushed her to take refuge at a priest's care, one of her late father's student . She enjoyed Chinese cuisine and a good Mercedes car. Her passions including any kinds of jewelries, and a 'fiancee' back in the states. She always carried an extra gun in her purposely naked back hip, using for emergencies only. She was a real genius, fluent in over forty languages and forms of writing and communication, including morse code, a lost art in the world. Not to mention well-versed in all kinds of technology, even though she's horrible at first and only studied in four years ago. She enjoyed Shirou's company, but seemed one of a few string of girls that had no interest in him in person, which kind of drove him crazy because he had a little bit crush on her since high school. However, that didn't stop him from teasing her every so often, a habit he had developed since five years ago.

"You're looking as beautiful as ever, Tohsaka" Shirou whispered, smiling as they both crept down the hall towards the next room, a briefing room.

"Put a sock in it, Emiya-kun. I'm about to get married."

"C'est la vie," he whispered as she cracked the briefing room door. _I highly doubt it, Tohsaka_. From inside, the mutterings turned to loud talking. A large sergeant was at a podium, explaining the importance of always being alert.

"Twelve of them, none armed. Get out your silencer."

"Already on, sweetie." Shirou reminded her partner, then his voice contained a bit of regret, "and earlier I really hope that we could do this without killing anyone. Guess it's still far out of the reach, huh?"

"It can't be helped. Reality is harsh like that."

The two charged in, aiming carefully before shooting; they were blocking the only non-locked exit and were the only ones armed. Shirou took out the first three quickly, shooting them in non-vital areas as he just came in the door. Rin plugged two as she came in, aiming more carefully than him, hitting each in the center of the forehead as they turned around.

The rest went scattering, some flocking to the door, others hiding under tables, most screaming their heads off. Shirou and Rin killed the screamers first, among them the sergeant. The rest went down easily enough. The next room was sound proof and had no windows: the lab. The result was that the two agents still had the element of surprise. "I love to watch you work. As elegant as ever."

"Put another sock in it, Shirou." The entrance to the lab was locked down tight with a double reinforced steel door, totally bulletproof. "Got any ideas?"

"Shinji to the rescue, my dear lady," he chimed, pulling a small device from his coat pocket. "Thermal detonators. Emit a blast equal roughly to that of a tank shot. Big bang, better cover your ears."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Shirou attached the device to the door, set a timer for ten seconds, and the two dived behind desks. There was a thunderous boom, and the door exploded into the lab, taking out one unfortunate guard leaning against the steel exit. Rin was out first, automatic revolver in hand, blasting strings of shots into the white lab coats of everyone in her way.

Shirou came out a little more reluctantly, brandishing his small 9mm, firing shots at escaping lab workers. It took about less than a minute to dispose of the scientists, who were also unarmed.

"You got the detonators?" Rin asked.

"Nice gun," Shirou still marveled at the act Rin displayed. "Hey, could you-"

"Forget it, Shirou. Do you have the detonators?"

"I'll have you yet," Shirou said as he pulled a small package from his coat pocket. He opened it, and produced more of the small devices that took out the steel door. He handed a few to Rin. "Set them for five minutes."

"Gotcha."

"Ready?"

"Always."

"Let's go." And they were off, each slapping devices on any large machines in the lab they could find. Their orders had been simple enough: There's something damaging in the lab, something that could kill a lot of people; destroy it. The rest of the briefing had been useless details.

After about half of Shirou's detonators were depleted, he heard a sound that made his heart jump: an unforeseen shot. He leaped to the ground and rolled behind a large machine that looked like a copier, but had millions of little lights and tails.

"Don't shoot that you fools! That's an important device for us!" a man's voice thundered through the lab. The firing immediately stopped around him. "The girl! Go for the girl!" the man shouted again. And again, shots began firing, blasting somewhere to the right of him.

"Don't let them get you!" Shirou screamed, peeking out from behind the large machine. He could see three men with machine guns, blasting at a machine that looked like a large printing press, and three others aiming at the machine he was behind, and behind these six one man shouting orders. The three aiming at him seemed to see him, but were reluctant to fire, risking damage to the precious device behind which he hid. Shirou rationalized that this might be the device he was sent to destroy. He saw a label on the cornerside of the machine, small enough that most people wouldn't notice.

_Amalgam._

Shirou didn't want to wait until the soldiers made up their minds. He fired four shots in rapid succession, catching one of the machine-gunners in both the right hand and the left hand, and also his two legs. He fell down unconscious from the loss of blood, his gun firing off one more shot and the gun rested afterwards.

One of the machine gunners stopped firing, and stared at the machine in front of Shirou. A shot from behind the printing press like device caught him in the leg, and Shirou finished the job by running towards the man and unleashed two bullets to each shoulder. The men aiming at the copier like machine hesitated.

Refilling his Beretta clip, the white-haired man looked at his watch and surprised at the time spent.

"Hey Tohsaka! I think it's time to go into half time!"

"Gotcha!" she called from behind the press.

"You can't escape!" the one ordering the soldiers shouted. "We've got this place surrounded! No way in or out!"

"Then how did we get in?!" Shirou shouted, firing a shot that barely missing the one surviving machine-gunner. A single warning shot before the real deal.

"That doesn't matter! You can't get out of this room!"

"We don't need to escape!" Rin called from behind the larger machine. "Our job is done! We have enough explosives to blow this whole lab to hell!"

"Ha! There's nothing in here that's of value! You have failed!"

"Then how about I blow a seeing eyehole through this whatchamacallit?" Shirou shouted, aiming at the copier-like machine and looked ready to destroy the thing.

"NO! That's our precious 'Black Technology'! Don't do that!" the man cried.

_Black Technology? _ Suddenly, both Shirou and Rin thought about the same thing. The weird terminology that always passed their ears in the black market, but not in specific details. It's said to come from the near future and even a single tool has the power to change the world instantly.

_This machine holds something dangerous like that?_

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"Well . . ." the man thought.

"Tick tock, tick tock, only two more minutes on the clock!" Rin rhymed. Shirou looked to his timer and saw only one minute, almost fifty seconds, on his. What was she up to?

"Two minutes, eh?" the man asked shakily.

"Yep!" There was a deadly standstill for a few seconds, in which time the clock winded down to forty-five seconds.

"Alright! Blast them to smithereens! If we go, they go too!" From Shirou's hiding place, he could see the machine-gunner look to one of the guys holding the pistols on the copier like machine. That man looked to his two comrades who looked back. Then all broke off into a run out of the room. "STOP YOU COWARDS!" the commander shrieked, but was cut short as a shot from the large machine that looked like a printing press caught him in the throat. He gurgled another couple sounds before falling to the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" Rin screamed, leaping from her hiding place, her arm grazed in blood.

"Yes, let's!" Shirou agreed. Rin started towards the lab door before Shirou stopped her. "No, it's useless! The others went that way." Shirou pointed up to a ventilation grate. "That way."

"But how-"

But Rin already knew how.

"Shinji to the rescue!" he rhymed, pulling out a revolver like instrument. "Grappling hook."

"By God, Emiya-kun, sometimes you and Matou-kun really surprise me."

"I love it when you call me Emiya-kun."

"Shut up, Shirou. And let's get out of here!"

Shirou answered her by aiming the grappling hook towards the vent, and firing. A claw like hand jumped from the barrel, and pierced the vent. Shirou pressed another button, which sent the claw back to them, vent and all. He shot it again, catching the inside of the vent. Rin grabbed ahold of him as he pressed the button again, lifting the two towards the open vent. The two climbed in, Rin looking at her watch. "Thirty seconds," she chimed. The two bustled through the small corridor, Shirou in the lead, and crawled for fifteen seconds before reaching another vent, this one leading outside. Reinforcing his fist, Shirou punched into the grate quick and hard, and the grate busted loose.

"Figures it would lead outside," Shirou mused. "Commies never did have that much of a budget, and since when did they need electrical air-conditioning?"

"Shirou, only few more seconds!" Rin chimed as they climbed out.

"Okay, okay," he said as he snatched her hand and they raced to the edge of the building's roof. It was five seconds when they jumped, although Rin failed to remind him, and the explosion took out half the building as they plunged into the waist high snow at the base of the building. The building collapsed onto itself as they trudged through the snow, and by the time the last of the fires went out, Shirou was already on the cellphone, calling for a chopper from organization to pick them up. He then closed it, ending the conversation.

"In the end, we must sacrifice those people." The white-haired guy sighed, pulling loose the scarf that he unconsciously tied tight into his neck earlier. A moment later, a single drop of water fell from his right eye, followed shortly by another from other eye. Realizing that he was crying, he hurriedly wipe them off with the coat's sleeve.

"It can't be helped. Better to kill them than to letting us be killed." His partner said with cold voice.

"Yeah, but still..."

Before he finished his sentence, two small arms hugged his back, each passing moment the squeeze became tighter. "Don't say any more. You already did a great job. Look at the positive side, at least more people are saved by your actions by preventing the weapon from falling into the wrong hands. We wouldn't want another Havana happened, will we?"

He was a bit surprised by the brunette's straightforwardness, but slowly relaxed his posture and recalled the memory of the nuclear site destruction in Cuba. How the sky was bright red by ominous heat, earth scorched, sounds of people calling help from the ruins and rubbles... He remembered every part of it, just like he remembered the Fuyuki fire.

The man in black then closed his eyes, trying to lock away those painful memories in his deepest part of mind. But the tightness in his body suddenly increased, which surprised him. As if the woman hugged him knew what he was doing.

"No. That won't do Emiya-kun." She said those words sternly, and like a motivator, her tone changed from harsh to soft, warm, comforting. "Right now, what do you need is to pour all those feelings out. And if you need help to do that, I'll always here." She squeezed more. "I'll always here, beside you."

Hearing those words, tears without sounds poured out again from two amber eyes. The moments lasted for quite a while, before the choppers arrived from above to pick them up.

This was the woman who understood him the most and the longest from all the girls he knew who still lived. After Saber's departure and Illya's death, this was the woman who could comfort him from his wrecked state. As a fellow magus, as a teacher, as a friend... and as another woman who loved him. A woman who tried to understood his way of thinking, his ideal, despite the difference worlds apart.

"Thanks, Tohsaka." He reluctantly broke the hug, then facing the small brunette. His face flashed a new determination, as if reborn into a new person. "You know I love it when we have these little dates, don't you?" Shirou asked out of the blue, his smile spreading over his chattering white teeth.

"Idiot..." She whispered softly that even the man couldnt hear it, her face contorted into a small smile before continuing in normal tone,"Blech. Put another sock in it, Shirou."


End file.
